


Don't Cry

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [6]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 古雷消火後進入FDPP的if
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	Don't Cry

那是加洛加入FDPP後第一次救援失敗，帶傷的他在爆炸前夕逃離現場，卻也因此沒能救出最後一位受困火場的傷者，在猛烈多火勢被撲滅後，他坐在消防車的後門邊上，看著瓦里斯將受難者的遺體抬出火場。  
那一刻加洛正在接受露琪亞做傷口的簡易包紮，雖然臉上的表情沒有什麼變化，但他看見被一隻被灰燼染黑的手臂從蓋著白布的擔架上滑落，終於還是轉開了眼神。  
當包紮完畢後，加洛再次回到救援車裡，他盤著雙腿坐在露琪亞後面的位置，剛才看見的畫面一次又一次在腦海回放，壓抑不住的情緒讓他低著頭哭了出來。  
坐在露琪亞旁邊的古雷沒有回過頭，紅眸盯著螢幕上的一行行的數據，即使他已經聽見加洛咬著牙不想發出來的哭聲，伴隨著吸著鼻子的聲響，他不禁想起對方小時候，也總是躲起來哭泣，直到帶著哭紅的雙眼出現在他面前，朝他露出笑容。  
古雷停下放在鍵盤上的手指，他無聲地嘆了一口氣，不論是過去還是現在，那個人的存在就是無法讓他徹底放下的存在，最後古雷還是脫下自己的消防外套，避開椅背後轉過身，把寬大的外套往後蓋在加洛身上。  
他沒有刻意停留在面對加洛的方向，只是轉回面對螢幕時微微側著身體，古雷用餘光看見對方用拇指和食指捏著自己的外套袖口，竄緊的手指關節漸漸泛白，他有一下、沒一下地繼續手中的作業，直到過了很久之後，才聽見加洛小聲地說了謝謝。  
但他並沒有回應加洛，只是彷彿回答一般悶哼了一聲，古雷一句話也沒有說，繼續敲著鍵盤，把剛才的任務報告輸入電腦中。  
如果行動能化成言語的話，那加洛或許就能聽見古雷沒說出口的那些話。  
像是不謝，還有，不要哭。


End file.
